nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lutecia Guide
'['''Spells'] '''Relic Application *Releases a wave of relic crystals at a random target nearby. Lutecia releases a wave of relic crystals at a random nearby enemy. *'Hotkey: '''A *'Damage:' **Hero: 100 **Non-Hero: 150 *'Mana:' 50 *'Range:' 950 *'Targets: Single *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''2 seconds *'Upgrades: Relic Application, Strengthen Relic Application '''Power Infusion *For 11 seconds the target will take damage over time but have its attack speed increased by 100%. Allies will recover (Infusion Level * 60 + * 2) health. *'Hotkey:' W *'Targets:' Single *'Effect:' **'Level 1:' 4 damage per second and 75 damage after 2 seconds. **'Level 2:' 6 damage per second and 155 damage after 2 seconds. **'Level 3: '''9 damage per second and 240 damage after 2 seconds. **'Level 4: 11 damage per second and 330 damage after 2 seconds. **'Level 5: '''14 damage per second and 420 damage after 2 seconds. *'Mana: 200 *'Range:' 500 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 11 seconds *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds 'Defense Break' *Destroys 200 of the targets mana, deals damage, reduces attack speed and damage by 10/15/20/25/30%, and reduces movement speed by 20/25/30/35/40%. Gives a 30% chance to break your enemy's AMS or your own. This effect rewards the enemy with 500 gold if it breaks. *'Hotkey:' E *'Targets: Single' *'Damage: ' **'Level 1:' Deals 80 damage, reduces attack speed and damage by 10%, and move speed by 20% **'Level 2:' Deals 160 damage, reduces attack speed and damage by 15%, and move speed by 25% **'Level 3:' Deals 240 damage, reduces attack speed and damage by 20%, and move speed by 30% **'Level 4:' Deals 320 damage, reduces attack speed and damage by 25%, and move speed by 35% **'Level 5:' Deals 400 damage, reduces attack speed and damage by 30%, and move speed by 40% *'Mana:' 350 *'Range: 300' *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 15 seconds *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds 'Insektzug' *Summons a swarm of insects which follow Lutecia around dealing damage to nearby enemies for 20 seconds. *'Hotkey:' R *'Targets: '''Self *'Summons: ' **'Level 1: 8 insects summoned **'''Level 2: 11 insects summoned **'Level 3:' 14 insects summoned **'Level 4:' 17 insects summoned **'Level 5:' 20 insects summoned *'Mana:' 350 *'Range: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'''Duration: 20 seconds *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds 'Magic Shield' *Teleports Lutecia to the target allied hero and protects them both with a shield which blocks damage. Pushes back nearby enemies and deals 100 damage to them. Heals the target by * Int health. *'Hotkey: T *'Targets: '''Single *'Summons: ' **'Level 1: 'Blocks 300 damage **'Level 2: Blocks 400 damage **'Level 3:' Blocks 500 damage **'Level 4:' Blocks 600 damage **'Level 5:' Blocks 700 damage *'Mana:' 800 *'Range: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'''Duration: 20 seconds *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds '[Cartridges] '''Cartridge 1 *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''54 *'Effect: For 10 seconds Lutecia's damage with Relic Application is increased by 50. '''Cartridge 2 *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 130 *'Effect: '''Reduces the health of nearby enemy heros by 500 for 5 seconds. 'Cartridge 3' *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 150 *'Effect:' After 4 seconds Lutecia teleports to the target location. 'Field Barrier' *'Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. [Attributes] '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 1'5 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'''Mana: 200 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Sacrifice' *For a few seconds Lutecia will take any damage her ally is receiving instead. *'Hotkey: S *'''Mana: 400 *'Range: '''3000 *'Targets: Single *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '5 seconds *'Cooldown: '80 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Sacrifice 'Strength Reduction *For 5 seconds the enemy's max and current health is reduced by 500. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Mana:' 450 *'Range:' 1000 *'Targets: Single *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''5 seconds *'Cooldown: 70 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Strength Reduction '''Insect Attack *Summons a swarm of bugs which attack Lutecia's target. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Damage:' 300 *'Mana:' 0 *'Range:' 5000 *'Targets: Single *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''Instant *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Insect Attack '''Nerve Paralysis *Lutecia summons a massive insect to poison her enemies *'Hotkey: '''G *'Damage:' 200 initial damage and 20 damage per second. *'Mana:' 500 *'Range: 2000 *'Targets: '''Single, Multiple *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '10 seconds *'Cooldown: '66 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Nerve Paralysis 'Runaway *Increases Lutecia's max move speed to the maximum and deals damage to all units around her. *'Hotkey: '''X *'Damage:' (200 + * 5) *'Mana:' 444 *'Range: 2000 *'Targets: '''Multiple *'Cast Time: Instant *''Duration: '1''3 seconds *'Cooldown: '180 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Sacrifice, Strengthen Relic Application,Acquire Nerve Paralysis 'Magic Barrier *Creates a wall of crystals at the target location to block the path of enemies. *'Hotkey: '''C *'Mana:' 250 *'Range:' 2000 *'Targets: None *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '5 seconds *'Cooldown: 47 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Magic Barrier '['''Upgrades'] '''Acquire Sacrifice *Allows Lutecia to use the Sacrifice spell. 'Acquire Strength Reduction' *Allows Lutecia to use the Strength Reduction spell. 'Acquire Insect Attack' *Allows Lutecia to use the Insect Attack spell. 'Strengthen Relic' Application *Relic Application now hits multiple targets. *Gives Lutecia 100 bonus mana. *Requires Sacrifice attribute. 'Acquire Nerve Paralysis' *Allows Lutecia to use the Nerve Paralysis spell. 'Acquire Magic Barrier' *Allows Lutecia to use the Magic Barrier spell. *'Requires: 'Acquire Sacrifice